


Private Dance

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Costume Kink, Dedue's not really talkative, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Size Difference, but he says a lot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: The Dancer outfit is just too damn sexy.(Kinktober 2k19, day 9, "Costume")
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't mention much about the Dancer outfit beyond it being the impetus, but this fic kinda went off and did its own thing.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it regardless!

“Mercedes.”

The pious woman jumped a bit as she felt a large, armored hand settle on her hip, but it quickly turned to joy as she looked up to see Dedue’s calm face. She’d never quite gotten used to how quiet the large man could be despite the heavy armor he wore. No matter how great a shock his sudden appearance had on her, Mercedes felt the safest she had ever been when he held her like that, a gentle reminder that he was beside her.

“Good morning, Dedue,” Mercedes chirped, turning around and stretching to clasp her hands behind his neck. “How is my gentle giant doing today?”

A small, soft smile crept onto Dedue’s lips, and he leaned down to give the pious woman a slow kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her, Mercedes pulled herself flush against his body. The gentle giant never wore all of his armor around the monastery, so she could easily feel the heat radiating from his chest through his breastplate… and the hardness between his legs.

Dedue broke the kiss with a short gasp, looking off to the side as a dark blush colored his cheeks. “My apologies,” he said quietly. “It has been quite a while since I’ve seen you in this outfit. Allow me a moment to get myself under control.”

Mercedes giggled softly. She hadn’t thought about what other people would think when she went to the training grounds in her old, dancer uniform. Byleth had requested she practice in it for the upcoming battle, and the pious woman readily agreed. The attention-grabbing clothing wasn’t the easiest to fight in, though it helped that Mercedes typically used magic anyway. Of course, she wasn’t oblivious to how revealing the dancer’s garments were, but seeing how her lover enjoyed the sight of her wearing them lit a fire in her belly.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Dedue,” Mercedes laughed playfully. “It’s hardly a sin to find something arousing. I’m actually quite flattered.”

The gentle giant’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. He pressed his face to her shoulder and rubbed small circles against her back, though she could still hear how his breathing sped up along with the pounding of his heart. “Still…” he began before Mercedes cut him off.

“Should we continue this in my room?”

Dedue gave an affirmative grunt against her shoulder blade and reluctantly drew back, letting his large hand entwine with her petite one. Mercedes could already feel herself getting wet as they quickly walked along the tiled path towards her dorm room. The Battle at Gronder a few weeks past had left everyone exhausted -- both physically and emotionally -- and the pious woman was more than ready for some intimacy.

The moment Dedue shut the door behind them, Mercedes tossed her dancer’s scarf over his head and pulled him down into another kiss. He smiled against her lips and let his hands wander over her hips before slipping under her skirts. Mercedes moaned as he tentatively squeezed her ass, his gloved fingers dipping between her thighs and brushing so close to where she wanted him to touch. In response, she ground her hips to his and basked in the wonderful rumble it drew from deep within the gentle giant’s chest.

Dedue withdrew from their kiss to gasp out a request, “Please help me with my armor.” He then began trailing feverish kisses along her jaw and neck and further down, aided by her outfit’s lack of neckline.

“Of course,” Mercedes chuckled, already working on the buckles that held his Duscur-forged armor in place. “Shall I disrobe, as well, or would you prefer to have that pleasure?”

“No,” the gentle giant mumbled against her shoulder, shaking a gauntlet loose and letting it clatter to the floor. “I’d like to leave your clothing on, if that is alright.”

The pious woman gave an overly dramatic sigh. “That would make it rather hard for me to find relief, then, wouldn’t it?”

“Then allow me to make a correction,” he said, lips brushing over the shell of her ear. “Will you leave on  _ most _ of your clothing for now?” He emphasized his point by hooking his now-bare fingers into her smallclothes and dragging them down ever so slowly.

Mercedes giggled and began working on Dedue’s breastplate. “Better not get too far ahead,” she said, “or I won’t be able to help with your armor anymore.”

He nodded and ceased his tender touch to finish removing the armor plates with Mercedes’s help. As soon as the last of it was off, Dedue easily swept the pious woman into his arms and settled on her bed, laying back with Mercedes in his lap.

Mercedes couldn’t help the sweet smile that graced her features as she gazed down at her gentle giant. Despite their years apart, he still preferred being beneath her. When she finally asked why, Dedue had simply responded with ‘I enjoy looking up at you.’ And he always gazed up at her with such a gentle smile and a soft look in his green eyes. The pious woman let out a loving sigh and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

As their tongues shyly met and delved into each other’s mouths, Mercedes ran her hands along Dedue’s covered chest. The firm planes of muscle were so familiar that her fingers automatically wandered to his nipples and began rolling the sensitive nubs with her thumb. Dedue gasped loudly, which quickly became a moan as she ground herself against his manhood. She could feel his cock growing harder with every passing moment, pressing against her entrance as best it could with his trousers in the way. Mercedes ached at the thought of him filling her, of his length stretching and pressing against every nerve that made her feel like stars were flying under her skin.

But he was a large man. Without some preparation, he would almost certainly hurt her, which was the exact opposite of what he wished to do.

“Dedue,” Mercedes sighed, running her free hand across the cropped portion of his hair. “Give me your hand.”

The gentle giant complied, removing a hand from exploring the soft rolls of her waist and slipping it into her open palm. As he returned his attention to her exposed neck, Mercedes guided his large hand down, under the layers of her skirt, and against her wet entrance. Dedue didn’t need to ask what she wanted. He parted her folds and gently worked one finger inside her while his thumb circled her clit.

Mercedes gasped and sighed in contentment. Her gentle giant was an attentive lover, remembering the little things that made her squeal with delight and melt in his arms. With every thrust, Dedue curled his knuckles to hit that spot inside that made her moan long and loud. She did her best to return the attention, but he was practically on a mission to make her come on his hand. He pumped her slowly, making sure she was good and excited before adding a second finger.

The pious woman always felt a slight burn as Dedue stretched her, but he soothed it with gentle caresses and deep kisses. The tender affection washed away such miniscule pain, leaving only a pleasant pressure that promised an even greater sensation. Mercedes’s thoughts wandered as Dedue took his time to properly prepare her for his girth.

A long time ago, a visiting priest she never much cared for gave a sermon to the girls in her church on the sin of lust. He told them that sex was not meant to be pleasurable for women, that it would hurt at first to remind them that its only purpose was to create a child and please their husband. The priest taking care of Mercedes and her mother drove him off as soon as his official business was complete, but his words rang in her ears long after he left. When her adoptive father revealed that he was going to marry her off to some noble so she could have Crest-bearing children, the pious woman despaired. She didn’t want to be subjected to that kind of pain on top of the shame of being desired only for her Crest.

Her first time with Dedue, she fully expected it to be painful. When he came to her, run ragged by his attempts to calm Dimitri’s fury in the weeks after unmasking the Flame Emperor, all she wanted was to provide him some comfort, regardless of how it would hurt her. Mercedes braced for pain, and instead, received a night of tender -- if a bit awkward -- foreplay and slow, loving sex.

That was the first and last night they spent together before Dedue supposedly sacrificed himself to save Dimitri’s life.

It was also in the past.

Mercedes groaned as Dedue withdrew his fingers, satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Ready?” he asked, pulling his trousers down just enough to free his manhood. The pious woman nodded and once more captured his lips as he guided her onto his length.

No matter how often she lay with him, Mercedes was always a bit shocked by how much he stretched her. She gripped his arm and shoulder as he lowered her, rolling her hips slightly to ease his entrance. By the time their hips were flush, she was trembling with the feel of him. Mercedes stayed like that for a minute, adjusting to his size.

“Are you alright?” Dedue asked softly, carding his fingers in her short hair.

Mercedes just nodded and leaned back, running her hands along his chest as he returned to lightly gripping her hips.

The Duscur man began thrusting slowly, keeping his eyes on Mercedes to watch for the slightest sign of distress. However, she only felt a tingling sensation spread over her body and pressure building in her core. The feeling of him inside her, that wonderful fullness he gave her, was nothing compared to how he gazed up at her. His beautiful, green eyes were full of adoration and reverence, and his considerable muscles flexed as he kept her stable. She felt more than heard his moans, the vibrations adding to her already overstimulated body.

His fingers dug into her thighs as their pace increased. Mercedes knew Dedue wouldn’t last much longer; neither would she. In fact, her orgasm struck like lightning, one last thrust releasing all that wonderful pleasure.

“Ah! Dedue!” she cried out in pleasure, well aware that his pace hadn’t yet faltered. “Oh, come with me! Please, Dedue!”

She wasn’t sure what prayer she uttered, but the Duscur man gasped immediately. He gave one last, sharp thrust, and his entire body tensed. “Mercedes…” he moaned as a tremor passed up his spine before he finally relaxed. “Hah… thank you.”

Mercedes chuckled and lifted herself off her gentle giant. Her legs gave out, though, and she slumped against Dedue’s chest. It wasn’t the worst place to fall, as he easily wrapped his strong arms around her body and held her close. The pious woman rested her forehead against his, losing herself in those emerald eyes.

“Guess I should wear this outfit more often, then,” Mercedes giggled, laying a sweet kiss on his lips.

Dedue simply nodded and carded a hand in hair again. “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
